VF-X-5-2 Condor
BACKGROUND (written by me) After deciding to scrap the initial design of the VF-X-5-1, the design team went back to the drawing board and came up with the Condor. Larger than the -1 it was capable of a little more armour as well as the capability to carry more internal ordnance in the way of missiles and a modular weapon bay. Also included was anergy gunpod that would later be modified into a smaller variant for use by the VF/A-6 Alpha fighter against the Invid. While this design was a significant improvement over the previous design, it to had several drawbacks. It's increased size cause it to be significantly slower than the previous design even though it did partially rectify some of the handling problems that plagued it's predecessor. In the end, after another round of low production and field testing (approximately 24 units) the design was deemed to be of limited success and value as a Veritech and the team went back to the drawing board again. Not to be wasted however the design was reworked, to a degree, a short time later into a Battloid only mechanized infantry unit to aid the Destroid forces. It is to be noted that this design too had only two forms: Fighter and Battloid. The latter of which was retooled into a main battle robot keeping the Condor name. Model Type - VF-X-5-2 Condor Class - Multi-form Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 390 Arms - 150 Hands - 70 Legs/Engines - 200 Feet - 110 Wings - 145 Taiplanes - 80 Sensor pod - 50 Head - 120 Reinforced Crew Compartment - 150 Gunpod 100 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Battloid Running - 108 kph Leaping - 10m high 30m long thruster assisted Flying in atmosphere - 362 kph Flying in Space - Mach 4.2 Altitude - 2440m Fighter Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - Mach 0.9 Flying in atmosphere @18km - Mach 2.1 Flying in space - Mach 4.2 Altitude - 35km Operational - 220 hours Range in Space - 2500km in space with reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid 12.8m, Fighter 4.1m Width - Battloid 6.3m, Fighter 9.3m Length - Battloid 6.3m, Fighter 16.8m Weight - 25.7 tons empty, 32.2 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x Pratt & Whitney JG95A fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix turbines, one in each leg. 9 x Turbo-Union ATF 401 miniaturized fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix ramjets. Two are mounted on the upper rear (jet mode only), two are flanking the JG95 engine in each legs, and three are mounted as VTOL thrusters on the lower fuselage. 2 x Pratt & Whitney FE-98B first-stage intake fans, providing pressurized airflow to main, auxiliary, and VTOL engines. 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 32 protculture cells. Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - EP-12 Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 2d4x10 per burst. only fires short bursts. Rate Of Fire - semi-automatic, equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-32 Payload - 16 per leg, 32 total Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Weapon Bay Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - Varies by weapon used Damage - Varies by weaponused Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 Heavy HE Air to Air missiles or 16 Light HE Bombs or 8 HE Bombs or 4 Heavy HE Bombs. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time or in pairs if same weapon mounted, equal to pilots attacks Payload - Can mount per hardpoint: 3 H.E. Air to Air Missiles or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Ground Missile or 3 Light H.E. Bombs or 1 nuclear weapon (range - 200km damage 2d6x1000) or one Heavy HE Cluster Missile. Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite plus the following +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6, Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - Robotech - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 12 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +10% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF. Range - 400km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG Robotech RPG (Original) Strike Force